tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Private university
Private universities ''' (and '''private colleges) are usually not operated by governments, although many receive , public , and . Depending on their location, private universities may be subject to government regulation. This is in contrast to and . Many private universities are s. Africa Egypt Egypt has many private universities, including , the , the , the , , , and . Ghana There were few private universities in Ghana before the beginning of the new millennium. Ghana has seen a flood of the establishment of private universities and colleges, which is a reflection of the country's stable governance, and the pace of economic growth. Most of these universities are not known to be sponsored by foreign corporate organisations and government universities, and the aim is to avoid the Ghanaian government's excessive payment of bond which is a requirement for all foreign institutions endeavouring to operate businesses in the country. Almost all the private universities in Ghana have a similar kind of academic discipline, like business administration, human resource, accounting, information technology, etc., which are offered by universities like , , , , and many others. The recent discovery of oil and gas in commercial quantities has influenced the development of oil and gas management courses within the private universities' curriculua. The Gambia Libya Libya has number of recognised private education institutions and universities, approved by the Ministry of Higher Education, ranked and qualified to specialise in academic programs in Business Administration, Computer Science, Law, Medicine and Humanitarian. These institutions include: * Al Rifaq University for Humanitarian and Applied Science – Tripoli City * Ibn Al Haytham Center for Technology Education and Scientific research – Tripoli City * Libyan International Medical University – Benghazi City * Libyan University for Humanitarian and Applied Science – Tajora City * Tripoli Community University – Tripoli * Tripoli Institute for Medical Sciences – Tripoli City * United Africa University – Zawia City Nigeria The of Nigeria has the responsibility to approve private universities and accredit their courses. This ensures a minimum standard in curriculum and teaching. There are currently 60 approved private universities in Nigeria and many applications being processed. South Africa In there are many distinctions between public universities and what are officially termed private higher education institutions. Recognised private higher education institutions include , , , and . Asia Bangladesh A number of private universities were established in Bangladesh after the Private University Act, 1992 was instituted, and amended as the Private University Act 2010. All private universities must be approved by (UGC) before they are given a permit to operate. See external links for: Private Universities Act 1992. As of April 2018, there were 97 . Brunei Darussalam Private institutions must confer the students with external programmes such as BDTVEC (the largest awarding body in the country), and pathways. Accreditation by Brunei Darussalam National Accreditation Council (BDNAC) is very crucial in order to establish a private institution. * (Brunei Campus of ) Cambodia Since 1997, private universities have been established in the Kingdom of Cambodia. * (IICUT) – Phnom Penh * (ZAMANU) – Phnom Penh China Since 2003, joint-partnership private universities have been established in the People's Republic of China (PRC). Typically, the partners are a Chinese university and a non-Chinese institution. English is often the only language of instruction at such universities, and many focus on providing a comprehensive liberal arts education modeled after research universities in the United States and Europe. * - Shanghai * (DKU) – Kunshan, Jiangsu * (SIAS) – Xinzheng, Henan * (UIC) – Zhuhai, Guangdong * (UNNC) – Ningbo, Zhejiang * (XJTLU) – Suzhou, Jiangsu * University of Xing Hua Hong Kong * - acquired university status on 19 December 200 India Universities in India are recognized by the (UGC), which draws its power from the University Grants Commission Act, 1956. Private universities in are regulated under the UGC (Establishment and Maintenance of Standards in Private Universities) Regulations, 2003. Per the UGC act and these regulations, private universities are established by an act of a local legislative assembly and listed by the UGC in the Gazette upon receiving the act. As confirmed by ruling of the , recognition by the UGC is required for the university to operate. Also per the 2003 regulations, the UGC sends committees to inspect the private universities and publishes their inspection report. The UGC publishes and regularly updates the lists of private universities. , the UGC list of private universities lists 279 universities. The earliest date of notification is that of , 11 October 1995. The newest addition to this list of Universities approved by UGC is . Indonesia (Incomplete list) * – a private university located in , ; established on 27 Rajab 1364 or on 8 July 1945 as STI (Sekolah Tinggi Islam – Islamic Higher School) by political figures of the day including Dr. , , , Wachid Hasyim as well as Abdul Kahar Mudzakir. STI developed into Universitas Islam Indonesia on 14 December 1947. Historically, UII is the first national university in Indonesia, and is also the oldest private university in the country. * – a private university belonging to Muhammadiyah organisation; known as UMMGL, standing for Universitas Muhammadiyah Magelang; founded on August 31, 1964 * – a private university founded by , established in 2007, located in , . * - a private university located in Bandung which was established on 1955 * Iran * * The * * * * University of Ershad-Damavand Iraq * - Karbala * - Al Musel * - Baghdad * - Al-Anbar * - Baghdad * - Baghdad * - Baghdad * - Baghdad * - Diala *Alsalam University College - Baghdad * - Baghdad * - Baghdad * - Basrah * - Baghdad * - Baghdad * - Najaf * Iraq University College - Basrah * - Najaf * Konooz University College - Basrah * - Baghdad *Shat Al Arab College - Basrah * - Najaf * - Erbil *Komar University - Slaimani * - Slaimani *The American University of Iraq - Sulaimani * - Duhok *Nawroz University - Erbil * - Erbil * - Slaimani * - Erbil *British Royal University - Erbil * - Erbil *Lebanese French University - Erbil *Imam Jafar Asadiq university - Baghdad Japan Japan had 597 private universities, while there are 86 and 95 . Private universities thus account for about ¾ of all universities in Japan. Many, but not all, junior colleges in Japan are private. Like public and national universities, many private universities use as an . The most famous institutions are: ; * * * * * :Another five colleges, called " " * * * * * ; * * * * * Jordan There are one private university in Madaba city: * . Kuwait There are four private universities and five colleges in Kuwait: * American College of the Middle East (ACM) * American University of Kuwait (AUK) * (AUM) * Arab Open University (AOU) * Australian College of Kuwait (ACK) * Box Hill College Kuwait – higher education for women * College of Aviation Technology * Gulf University for Science and Technology (GUST) * Kuwait-Maastricht Business School Lebanon There are 19 private universities in Lebanon. Among these, the and the are internationally acknowledged. The languages of teaching in private universities are mainly and , while is widely used in religious universities and is used in the n university. The first university opened in Lebanon was the Syrian Protestant College in 1866 (which became the American University of Beirut in 1921). It was founded by Daniel Bliss, a Protestant missionary. The second university opened in Lebanon was the , founded by the s in 1875. Macau * * Malaysia The private universities include: * * * * * * * * * * * * * For complete list of private universities in Malaysia, see the . Myanmar The private universities include: * * STI Myanmar University * Myanmar Imperial University * * Strategy First University * Gusto International College * Chindwin College *IQY Technical College Nepal * – When established in November 1991 as a non-profit, autonomous, public university, by an Act, Kathmandu University became the first privately managed public institution of higher learning in Nepal. Pakistan The Higher Education Commission (HEC), formerly the University Grant Commission (UGC), is the primary regulator of higher education in Pakistan. It also facilitates the development of the higher educational system in Pakistan. Its main purpose is to upgrade the schools to be world-class centres of education, research and development. It also plays a leading role towards building a knowledge-based economy in Pakistan by giving out hundreds of doctoral scholarships for education abroad every year. In spite of the criticism of the HEC, its creation has also had a positive impact on higher education in Pakistan. Its two-year report for 2004 to 2006 states that according to the Institute of Scientific Information, the total number of publications appearing in the 8,000 leading journals indexed in the web of science arising out of Pakistan in 2005 was 1,259 articles, representing a 41% increase over the past two years and a 60% increase since the establishment of HEC in 2002. The HEC digital library now provides access to over 20,000 leading research journals, covering about 75% of the world's peer-reviewed scientific journals. Until 1991, there were only two recognized private universities in Pakistan: , established in 1983 and , established in 1985. By 1997, however, there were 10 private universities. In 2001–2002, this number had doubled to 20. Among the first to gain degree awarding status was (HU), established in 1990. In 2003–2004 Pakistan had a total of 83 private degree granting institutions. Saudi Arabia There are nine private universities in Saudi Arabia: * * * * * * * * * Singapore Stansfield College, founded in 1993, is a private higher education institution and a provider of the in . Through its collaboration with the , Stansfield offers undergraduate degrees and diplomas in a range of academic disciplines which include Law, the Humanities, and the EMFSS suite of programmes with specialisations in Accounting, Business & Management, Banking & Finance, Economics, Mathematics & Economics and the Social Sciences. The college has also expanded its range of programmes to include several university foundation awards including certificate and diploma programmes that allow students to progress academically at Stansfield or to gain admissions into overseas universities. The college also provides postgraduate diplomas and executive development courses and seminars. The college enrolls over 500, with students from over 30 countries studying at its campus. Auston Institute of Management is another example of a private 'university' where students who study at the college receive university awards from degree-awarding partners overseas. Auston rose to fame in the early 2000s with a collaboration with . This partnership ended in 2012 and was replaced with new partners including , , , and . Auston is known for its hands-on approach and its emphasis in technical areas of study such as electronics, mechatronics, computer security, and various forms of software engineering. Auston graduates about 400 students per year from as many as eight different countries, all studying in Singapore for UK degree awards. South Korea * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sri Lanka does not officially recognise private universities, but does not explicitly forbid them either.But there are many private institutes(these institutes are registered under the company act), and several independent institutions that are non-government funded. These mostly provide undergraduate degrees, with a limited few proving postgraduate degrees. The Informatics Institute of Sri Lanka (IIT), NSBM Green University (NSBM), Horizon Campus and Sri Lanka Institute for Information Technology (SLIIT) are examples. Some foreign universities franchise parts of their degree courses in Sri Lanka with local institutes. Students are charged for the study (some of these institutes are state funded institutions of their home countries) and these charges are often a fraction of the cost studying in the home countries of these institutions. Efforts to establish private universities have been blocked due to protests from state universities' undergraduates and leftist political parties. However many private colleges have sprung up one of which is the affiliated campus of Auston Institute of Management, Singapore. The Sri Lanka campus was established in 2010 and is a Board of Investment or (BOI) company. It retains a similar focus to the home campus and occupies a prime spot along Colombo's famous Galle Road. Auston has been visited by many foreign universities and continues to expand its provision of titles in engineering and computing. Syria * Al-Andalus University * Al Rasheed International University * * * Aljazeera University * * Ebla Private University * Hawash Private University * * Ittihad Private University * * * University of Kalamoon * * Taiwan In Taiwan, unlike the United States, private universities are typically not as prestigious as some public (national) universities. They are not as highly ranked as public institutions, and also cost nearly twice as much. This is due to the form of testing in schools in Taiwan, in which students take a national entrance exam to determine their university qualifications. The famous private university is , and the earliest is . Thailand * – Saraburi * – Chonburi * (AU) – Bangkok * (BU) – Bangkok * (BTU)– Bangkok * – Nakhon Sawan * Christian University – Nakhon Pathom * – Bangkok * – Bangkok * (DTC) – Bangkok * E-sarn University – Khon Kaen * Eastern Asia University – Pathumthani * – Chiang Mai * – Songkhla * (HCU) – Bangkok * (KBU) – Bangkok * – Bangkok * (MUT) – Bangkok * – Chiang Mai * – Khon Kaen * – Pathumthani * – Chiang Mai * (RSU) – Pathumthani * Ratchathani University – Ubon Ratchathani * Rattana Bundit University – Bangkok * – Bangkok * – Pathumthani * (SU) – Bangkok * South-East Asia University – Bangkok * (SPU) – Khon Kaen and Bangkok * – Phetchaburi * – Bangkok * – Bangkok * (UTCC) – Bangkok * – Nakhon Ratchasima * – Phetchaburi * Yala Islamic University – Yala Vietnam Since the 1990s a lot of private universities have opened in Vietnam. Hochiminh City Open University was one of the first. Typical characteristics of Vietnamese private universities are higher (very high in some cases) tuition fees, poor infrastructure, and limited faculty and human resources. Private universities are often named after scholars (Fulbright University Vietnam, Vo Truong Toan University, University, Luong The Vinh University, Chu Van A University, University, University), or heroes/legends ( University, University), although there are exceptions, such as , named after the FPT Group and , in . In Vietnam, there exists the "semi-private university"; schools in this category can receive partial financial support from the government. Almost all private universities have to invite professors and lecturers from the state universities. Many lecturers from state-owned universities take up positions in private universities after their retirement. Europe Austria In , educational institutions must be authorised by the country to legally grant s. All state-run universities are governed by the 2002 Austrian Universities' and University Degree Programmes' Organisation Act (Federal Law Gazette No. 120/2002). In 1999, a federal law (Universitäts-Akkreditierungsgesetz) was passed to allow the of private universities. The Akkreditierungsrat (Accreditation Council) evaluates applicants and issues recommendations to the responsible Austrian accreditation authority (the Austrian Federal Ministry of Science & Research). Accreditation by the council yields a couple of privileges: degrees issued by accredited private universities have the same legal status as those issued by state-run universities. Private universities can appoint or promote s. Their students enjoy the same privileges pertaining to social security, foreigner law and state scholarships as students of the state universities. Educational services of private universities are not subject to , and donations are tax deductible. Accreditations must be renewed regularly and can be withdrawn, e.g. in the case of repeated academic misconduct as happened in 2003 when the accreditation of was withdrawn. In 2006, when the accreditation of expired, the Accreditation Council rejected requests for renewal. Austrian law provides that private universities in Austria must use the term Privatuniversität (literally, "private university") in their names, although their formal names in other languages are not regulated. Thus, there is the possibility of private institutions employing the term "university" as opposed to "private university" in their advertisements in all languages except German while still complying with Austrian law. While the legal definition of "private university" prohibits funding by the federal government of Austria, funding by other public bodies is not prohibited. Consequently, some of Austria's private universities are partly or wholly funded by provincial governments, while others are fully privately funded. Accreditation of private universities began in 2001. Austria has 12 private universities. Most are small (fewer than 1000 students) and specialise in only one or two fields of study: * – * * Danube Private University – * – * Karl Landsteiner University – * – * (2007) * – * Paracelsus Medizinische Privatuniversität – * Privatuniversität Schloss Seeburgin Seekirchen – near Salzburg * * University for Health Sciences, Medical Informatics and Technology – * (also accredited in the ) Four former private universities are not accredited any more: * : Accreditation was withdrawn in 2003 due to academic misconduct. * : First accreditation period ended in January 2006 and was not renewed. * TCM Privatuniversität Li Shi Zhen in : Accreditation period ended 2009; TCM did not call for renewal. All students could finish their studies. * : The university closed for economic reasons in March 2012. All students could finish their studies. Bulgaria has a number of private universities, among which the most renowned are , located in the capital city ; Burgas Free University; ; and . Finland does not officially recognise private universities, but does not explicitly forbid them either. is an example of one such educational institution operating in this market. France has a dual system: universities and . It is forbidden by law for a private institution to be called "university", and almost all universities are public. Some private institutions still openly call themselves "universities", such as the , even if this has no legal basis. Universities provide courses in all academic fields (engineering, law, medical, economics, arts, business administration, sociology). One may join university after a high school degree and study there for a licence (bachelor), master's degree, or doctoral program, although again by law private institutions may not grant degrees called licence or doctorat. Grandes écoles can be public or private, but the most prestigious ones are public. These institutions operate mostly in engineering studies and business administration. Universities and grandes écoles compete in these two fields. Some of them report to the Ministry of Higher Education, such as and , and a few to the Ministry of Defense, such as . Several private grandes écoles are members of the , a lobbying group representing grandes écoles. Most grandes écoles can be joined after following two years of , an intensive program following the . A selective examination after the two additional years is taken to enter a grande école. Following the , this full 5 year cursus (two years of preparatory classes plus 3 years in engineering or business school) is equivalent to a master's degree. Grandes écoles for studying business administration are usually part of the . For example, is part of the Chamber of Commerce of Paris ( ), and is therefore semi-private. Germany has 83 private universities (called Privathochschule) and 45 church-run universities (called kirchliche Hochschule). Similar to the state-run universities, they are subdivided into Universitäten (research universities), n (universities of applied science) and Kunst- und Musikhochschulen ( s). Private universities in Germany need institutional accreditation by the state. The first private university in Germany, the Ukrainian Free University, was established 16 September 1950 in Munich. opened in 1982 and in 2003. Though private universities are numerous in Germany, they represent only less than 1% of all students. Some private universities, including (2007–2009) and the International University in Germany in , have gone out of business. Most of the church universities are run by the Protestant or Catholic churches; however, there is one Jewish university (Hochschule für Jüdische Studien) in . Greece In private universities are prohibited by (Article 16). However, laboratories of liberal studies (Εργαστήρια ελευθέρων σπουδών, ergastiria eleftheron spoudon) operate freely in the country, and, based on a law from the 1930s they are registered as private for-profit businesses and regulated by the Greek Ministry of Commerce. Their academic degrees, which are not recognised in Greece, are directly provided to students by foreign universities in the , , or other countries, usually through or validation agreements (the franchise agreement usually being considered better). This has limited access to the laboratories, which usually teach in English, to high-income Greeks who for various reasons (usually family matters) did not want to go abroad. In 2008 a law was introduced that forced all private institutions collaborating with foreign universities to offer programmes in the country, to register with the Greek Ministry of Education and Religious Affairs as s (κολλέγια, kollegia) by August 2009. Further amendments to the framework in 2010, 2012 and 2013 (4111/2013, 4093/2012) were introduced. Today there are a series of mostly in and . Hungary * – Budapest; a founding member of the (EUA) Italy * (Rome, Palermo, Taranto, Gubbio) * (Rome) * (Rome) * (Milan) * (Rome) * Jean Monnet Free University (Casamassima) * (Castellanza) * (Milan, Rome, Brescia, Campobasso, Piacenza, Cremona) * (Rome) * (Milan) * (Naples, Pomigliano d'Arco, Salerno) * (Bra, Colorno) * (Milan, Cesano Maderno) * European University of Rome (Rome) * (Rozzano) Ireland In the , a private university (more commonly known as a private college) is one that is not funded by the state, and therefore not covered by the free-fees initiative. All , , , and the and some religious institutions are publicly funded and therefore covered by free-fees initiative. There are few private colleges, and they are highly specialised, such as , and . The major representative body for private colleges in Ireland is the . Private colleges in Ireland can seek to have their programmes validated/accredited by the . See external links for: free-fees initiative and Higher Education Colleges Association. Netherlands is the only private university in the at the graduate level. The university was founded in 1946. It serves as a for business and management. Both programs are taught in English. Recently, Nyenrode merged with the Institute for CPA Education and both institutions share their facilities. The Nyenrode Business University also contains a campus and active student body. Other Dutch private universities are universities of applied science (HBOs) where one can obtain a bachelor's or master's degree but not a PhD. These include , Business School Notenboom (founded in 1958) and IVA Driebergen for the automotive industry with its earliest beginnings in 1930. Poland * * There are 321 accredited private colleges in Poland. They award bachelor's degrees, master's degrees and doctorate degrees. Portugal The oldest non-state-run university, the – UCP (Catholic University of Portugal), a private university ( ory status), with branches in the cities of , , , , and , was founded before the others, in 1967, and officially recognized in 1971. UCP offers some well-recognized degrees and is reputed for the economics, law and business management degrees it awards at its Lisbon branch. Other degrees awarded by UCP, like biotechnology and dental medicine, amassed increasing success and popularity since the 2000s. After the of 1974, in the 1980s and 1990s, a boom of educational private institutions was experienced in Portugal, and many private universities started to open. Most had a poor reputation and were known for making it easy for students to enter and also to get high grades. In 2007, several of those private universities, or their heirs, were investigated and faced compulsory closing (for example, the infamous and closings, and the scandal) or official criticism with recommendations that the state-managed investigation proposed for improving their quality and avoid termination. In the mid-2000s, within the , a reorganization of higher education was started which included more stringent regulations for private education and expanded state policies with regard to private education quality assurance and . In general, the private higher education institutions were often considered the schools of last resort for underachieving applicants who didn't score enough points in the admission examinations to enter the main public institutions. Nearly open-admission policies have hurt private universities' reputation and the actual quality of their alumni. Without large endowments like those received, for example, by many US private universities and colleges which are attractive to the best scholars, researchers and students, the private , with a few exceptions, do not have either the financial support or the academic profile to reach the highest teaching and research standards of the top Portuguese . In addition, most private universities have faced a restrictive lack of collaboration with the major enterprises which, however, have developed fruitful relationships with many public higher education institutions. Most Portuguese private universities specialise in a limited number of fields, most often in the and . Serbia There is a number of private universities and independent in Serbia, mostly in . They were founded in the 1990s and 2000s. Some, but not all of them are accredited by the state Commission for Accreditation and Quality Assurance. Serbian private universities and faculties have a general reputation of low-quality institutions where businesspeople, popular music/TV stars, sportspeople and politicians, as well as their children, . Switzerland Further to the public , the country is well known for its high-quality private education system. For a more complete listing, please consult: * the * the Turkey In Turkey there are now 66 private universities. Bilkent University, founded in 1984, was the first. Actually they have to be and all belong to NGOs due to the high Education Law, article 3-c and annexed article 2. In Turkey, according to the laws of private universities, on the recommendation of the Higher Education Council is established by law. The establishment of such universities, established a new university building or in the form of a higher education institution will be the name of the university. Foundations for the establishment of the university, the university faculty, the formation of at least two of the bodies of the faculties of arts and science education programs related to the fields to be present, the university of arts and science programs to be among the first to be launched training programs and eligible to attend the university's commitment to the education of students in these programs start year necessary. The well known private universities in Turkey are: * – * – Istanbul * – * – Istanbul * – Ankara * – Ankara * – Istanbul * – Istanbul * – Istanbul * – * – İzmir * – Istanbul * Meliksah University – * – Istanbul * – İzmir * – Ankara * University of Turkish Aeronautical Association – Ankara * – İzmir * – Istanbul United Kingdom There are five fully private universities in the United Kingdom: the non-profit and , and the for-profit , and . All other British universities are partly publicly funded and regulated: the government regulates their tuition fees, student funding and student loans and commissions and regulates research assessments and teaching reviews. However, unlike in Continental European countries, the British government does not own universities' assets, and university staff are not civil servants: government regulation arises as a condition of accepting funding from bodies such as and any university can in principle choose to leave the HEFCE regulated system at any time. Since September 2012 government funding for teaching and background funding for research has been substantially reduced, with one study from that year indicating that annual government funding for teaching and research would make up just 15% of universities’ income by 2015. In the UK, an institution can only use the title "University" or "University College" if it has been granted by the or (in England) by the , under the terms of the as amended by the . Americas Canada Chile Chile has 31 completely private universities and an additional 14 universities which are run by private organizations (mostly religious) but receive some state funding. Dominica * * * * *Western Orthodox University Guatemala In Guatemala, the only public university is . The rest of the degree offering institutions in the country are private. See for a list of the private universities in the country. Mexico Mexico has private and public (government managed) universities. Public universities are free or require a very minimum fee and private universities usually charge for an initial enrollment and monthly fees. United States In the US, many universities and colleges are private, mostly operating as educational and research s, while there are also . About 20% of American college students attend private colleges. Most of the remainder attend state-supported schools. Legally, private universities may not discriminate, but generally have a somewhat free hand in setting admissions policies. Universities base their selections on many secondary factors other than academic performance. at private universities tend to be higher than at , though many private universities offer financial aid as well. For example, at Princeton University, 60% of the Class of 2013 received financial aid, with an average grant amount of $36,000. The average grant now exceeds Princeton's $35,340 annual tuition. Oceania Australia There are currently three private universities in . , Australia's first private university, dates from 1987. Situated on the , it runs three semesters per year (correlating exactly with the Northern and Southern Hemispheres' schedules), which allows a student to complete a six semester degree in two years, and an eight semester degree (e.g. Law) in under three years. The , a private Catholic university based in , was established two years later in 1989, and the newest of the three, , opened in in 2014. References Category:Education